One Minute Brawl Special 6:Kita VS Zigath
Welcome to a special addition of OMB! Today we will see 2 villains of Hero's Destiny in a battle to the death. Kita, the psychotic, obsessed-with-Nick, fox. and Zigath, the language learning alien. These 2 have met in my ERBOW series. But OMB and ERBOW are very different. With that said, LETS FIND OUT WHO WINS! The Fight Location:The City Time: Midnight Kita was walking through the city. She stumbled across a broken-down UFO and took a peek inside. She was shocked to see a silhoette of a mobian hedgehog. The hedgehog turned and had red eyes. It looked straight at Kita and said something in an alien language. Then it walked forward and the moonlight revealed it to be Zigath. He quickly snatched at Kita, but missed because of Kita dodging to the left. Kita kicked Zigath and knocked him back. He muttered a few cusses in an alien language and then pulled out 2 small swords. Kita created 4 clones of herself and said "Bring it weirdo". Then Zigath grabbed the closest clone and kissed it. Then he threw the clone at the others and knocked them off-balance. "I am Zigath". "And I will destroy you for invading my ship". Kita growled and said "Then maybe your dumbass shouldn't have left the door open". Then the 2 prepared to throw down. AN ERBOW REMATCH! LETS SEE WHO WINS! The first clone ran at Zigath, but he stabbed it in the neck and destroyed it. Then Zigath threw the other blade and it impaled the second clone. Then Zigath ran up and kicked the 3rd clone in the gut and knocked it through the wall of his ship. Then he pulled out a ray gun and shot the 4th clone in the head. blasting it's head off. Then Zigath punched Kita herself and knocked her back. Kita shot a ball of energy at Zigath, who dodged and then slashed one of Kita's eyelashes off. Then he said "Almost". Kita got mad and turned super. "How dare you"!?!?!? she yelled at Zigath. Zigath looked unfazed and said "You can get uglier"? Kita teleported next to Zigath and kicked him through the ship and out into the streets where cars were driving. Zigath got up and lifted a car. He threw it and it hit Kita in the chest and sent her sailing through the other side of the ship. Zigath walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her into the air and was choking her. "Foolish fox". said Zigath as Kita left super form. Zigath then tossed Kita into a car, smashingf the windshield. Kita picked up a piece of the glass and threw it at Zigath. The piece of glass hit Zigath in his chest. Zigath stopped in his tracks as blood leaked from the wound. Kita grabbed him and tried to kiss him, but Zigath bitchslapped her back and pulled out the other blade. (the one he didn't throw) Kita began to use Mind Control on Zigath. She began to force him to impale himself with the sword. Zigath fought back, but was slowely losing. Then Zigath used his free hand to reach into his pocket. He pulle dout his ray gun and aimed it at Kita. He shot a neon green blast, but Kita dodged. Which freed Zigath from her control. Kita created 10 clones and said "You will die". Zigath's eyes turned even more red as he said "I believe it is the other way around". Zigath threw his sword through 3 of the clones and then shot 2 with his ray gun. Then he kicked one into 2 others and dropped a steel beam on them. Then Zigath shot one in the face and aime dhis gun at Kita herself. Zigath dhot directly at her face, but the last clone took th ehit for her. Then the 3 underneath the steel beam all got up and ran at Zigath. Zigath picked his sword back up and stabbed the first clone in the chest, the second in the head, and the third in the shin. Then he grabbed the 3rd one and threw it at Kita. The clone hit Kita and knocked her down. Zigath leapt with his blade and came crashing down on Kita and aimed the blade at her neck. Kita rolled out of the way and kicked Zigath in the chest. Then she grabbed him and started kissing him. Zigath began to fade, but managed to get his ray gun out. He pointed it at Kita's head and blasted her head off. Then Zigath wiped his lips and said "Talk about a Kiss Of Death". KO! Reasoning: Now this one was close. Kita's cloning and energy syphoning were able to keep her in the fight much longer than normal. But Zigath has more strength, speed, durability, and intelligence. Not to mention he has been on more planets and has fought more kinds of enemies than Kita. It's likely that Kita isn't the first life-form he's fought that had one of those abilities. Plus it didn't help that Kita has never faced an alien. She had no knowledge of their superior attributes. So Zigath held an advantage in everything while Kita had to go all out in order to momentarly stop Zigath. Don't get me wrong, Kita COULD POSSIBLY beat Zigath depending on the circumstance. If Kita had got the sneak attack advantage on Zigath, she would have a 50 to 50 chance. But since an alien like Zigath has enhanced reflexes and enhanced senses, it would be next-to-impossible for her to sneak up close enough. So Kita's best chance is a 50 to 50 chance while Zigath's best chance is a straight-up brawl, which is a 80 to 20 chance for him to win. Kita would have to escape and try a second time after she learned more about Zigath. Kita almost claimed a victory. But at the end, Zigath forced her to kiss it goodbye. The Winner Is: Zigath Note After this fight, I will be doing Weegee VS Vuxo. SO PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THAT FIGHT! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights Category:Specials